From the distant past
by Rakiku Inoe
Summary: When fourth great shinobi war starts, Madara and Kabuto joins forces and Orochimaru's jutsu Impure world ressurection activates. Five former Akatsuki memebers are revived along with one powerful ninja from the distant past. Hamaki Inare.


**Hey there!  
>So, I can't believe I am starting something new when I have troubles updating my other fiction, but here I am with a head full of ideas. Great.<br>I know it's very confusing, but it will clear up in future chapters. Hopefully.  
>So enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: No mum, I don't do drugs, smoking or growing marijuana. And no, I don't own Naruto or any character from Naruto series. So bite me.**

_WAR._

_According to m__y teachers it's a violent act between two opposing sides and leads to loss of lives._

_When I was little my dad used to tell me that war is a bad thing created by bad people. But when he saw my terrified expression he quickly added: "You don't have to worry, because I will always be here for you. Daddy will always protect you, sweetie."_

_But he wasn't there for me.  
>He didn't protect me.<br>He was dead and so the rest of my family, my clan.  
>War took them all.<em>

_Yes. I was in the war and I survived. But both my teachers and my father were wrong. It wasn't war what was evil. It was the people. Their hatred and bloodlust, their anger and frustration – and everything was led by so called 'shinobi pride'._

_I was only fifteen when I witnessed pure evil. Not only witnessed, I participated in it. I was filthy, my hands were stained in blood and my existence dirtied by a major sin, living._

The sun was setting, dying the sky in red and pink. Beautiful sight, indeed, but there was nobody to enjoy it. It was war, after all. The fourth great shinobi war when all all great countries formed an alliance in order to defeat their common enemy – the Akatsuki. Little did they know about the masked man, that one who claimed to be Uchiha Madara, descendant of the Sage of six paths.

Said man was standing in front of his hideout along with his recently gained ally, Kabuto. Both of them were very dangerous men and had a lot of tricks up their sleeves.  
>And both of them were now staring at six coffins which just emerged from the ground, apparently Kabuto's doing.<p>

"What is this, Kabuto? Explain yourself." Commanded Madara while glaring at the hooded men. Kabuto turned to him and smirked, his face covered in scales looked somewhat scary.

"Oh, how mean Madara-san. But please, do not worry. I merely wished to help you." When he finished talking, five of the six coffins opened revealing five former Akatsuki members.

"I see that you sniffed around. But I expected nothing less from Orochimaru's pupil." Spoke Madara slowly and watched the faces of his deceased subordinates. Deidara. Sasori. Kakuzu. Nagato. Itachi. Kabuto laughed. "I long ago suppressed lord Orochimaru's abilities. This is the impure world resurrection!" Madara's eyes widen, now this was unexpected. He had to admit that this jutsu was very useful, almost as much as dangerous. He will have to be on guard around that sneaky bastard.

While Madara was thinking about his possibilities of severing his alliance with Kabuto, said sneaky bastard performed a row of handseals and the Akatsuki members in coffins came back to life.

"I have a control over their body but their mind stays free. For now that is." Stated Kabuto, looking at the Uchiha.

In the meantime, the five revived men stood up and looked around, obviously confused. "Where are we, yeah?" Asked the blonde one, Deidara. "That's strange, I thought I have died." Stated Nagato and exchanged looks with the man standing beside him, Itachi, who was silent all the time, along with Kakuzu and Sasori. None of them looked very pleased when they found out about the jutsu they were casted into. They started whispering among themselves, mainly Sasori and Deidara. It seemed death didn't delete old habits and the pair was starting to bicker about the truth of art once again.

"Silent!" commanded Madara and everyone shut up, watching him with wary in their eyes.

But Madara no longer paid attention to them, he was looking at the sixth coffin which remained sealed. "My, my… curious, aren't we, Madara-san?" it was Kabuto who dared to disturb the silence. The masked man only glared at him before he asked coldly. "Who is in the last coffin, Kabuto? Answer me now!" The hooded man only closed his eyes, cruel smirk on his lips. Then he brought his hands to his chest and formed a handseal before muttering "Kai."

There was a loud 'crack' heard and everyone's attention was on that coffin. Kabuto spoke, his voice proud and content. "It took me forever to retrieve this body, since that person is dead for a long time now. But in the end I got it, athough I nearly died during the process. But it was worth it, considering the fact it is my ace card." And with that the lid of the coffin fell off.

There was a pregnant pause before Madara spoke, sounding clearly pissed off. "This is it? Your 'ace card'? Do not mess with me, it is merely a weak little girl! Or are you trying to make a fool out of me?" his voice grew louder and louder with every word, he was furious.

"Temper, temper…" Kabuto tried to calm the man down but Deidara who was laughing like a maniac wasn't of much help. "Let me explain, Madara-san. The girl is remnant of a very powerful shinobi clan. She posses useful bloodline limit and is more than capable of fighting. I dare to say she'd hold her ground even against you."

This seemed to be the last drop, and the cup overflow. "Don't push your luck Kabuto! If she really had been that strong than I would have heard about her already. And she wouldn't have died."

Kabuto's laughter filled the area and a chilly feeling was spread around. "I'm afraid you're wrong, Madara-san. This girl had died years before you were born. And also… she hadn't died in a fight but because of an incurable disease." Then there was shocked silence. All eyes were focused on Madara as he tried to comprehend the new knowledge.

And Kabuto started forming reviving handseals once again.

When Madara looked up, he saw Kabuto had finished reviving. It was too late to stop whatever was going to happen now. He watched the girl and tried to understand the information he just learned about her. All he could think of was that she was older than him (theoretically), possibly stronger (which he refused to admit) and came from some powerful ancient clan.

Needless to say, he was surprised. What he saw before him was a pretty but rather young girl, not over eighteen of age, with short brown hair and tanned skin. 'Fragile' was all he could think of, but he was the last one to underestimate someone.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up, coughing. Then she proceeded to look around herself and finally she spoke, her voice smooth and soft. "Where am I, may I ask you? I remember my seizure and then it all went dark…" her eyes widen when she realized where she was sitting in. "Is this- Is it a coffin?" her head shot up when she heard laughter. Deidara's maniacal laughter. She rose to her full heigh, which happened to not be very much, and eyed him with obvious distaste. "Is something a matter, sir? Because I don't think that waking up in something which is supposed to contain corpses is a pleasant feeling." But it was of no use, actually, it had quite the opposite effect and Deidara started laughing even harder.

When he calmed himself down he found out that kid was still glaring daggers at him. He shrugged. "I just thought that a kid like you will be only a nuisance in a battle, yeah. That's all, un, no offence." And he waved his hands like he was talking about weather.

The girl's eyes narrowed. But before she was able to respond, Sasori said: "Although I don't share the same opinion as you in the matter of art, I must agree this time. The girl is too young to be useful."

Said girl was now furious, but still had enough manners not to lose it completely. "Excuse me, but my name is not a 'girl' but Hamaki Inare. I am not a little girl, because someone who survived a war can no longer be considered a kid, or at least that's what I think. And I'm fifteen years old for god's sake!" her calm attitude broke and when she finished, she was yelling.

Madara's eyebrow twitched. "Be quiet, brat!" Oh, he hadn't just said this. Before anybody could do something, Madara laid flat on his back with Inare sitting on his chest and a kunai mere inch from his only visible eye. "Do not insult me. Also, if I am a brat, then you are an old geezer!" and she stick out her tongue at him before she turned on her heel and started walking away to the woods, not caring about the seven men with their jaws opened she left behind.

**Gah, finaly doooooooooone!  
>I thought I was going to die when I was somewhere in the middle, but I needed to end it somewhat intelligently. So I did. Sorry if it's too short for you, but I am at my limit. And on top of it, I'm sick and feelin' like a shit.<br>Yeah, and probably next chapters will be even shorter, because I'm not very good in English and writing three freaking pages of text in foreign language is my temporary personal best.**

**Well, please let me know your opinion ****(just a po****lite way of saying: "Review NOW!"****)**** and till next time!**

**Inoe**


End file.
